Black Cat, Blue Elf
by TheEmberRaven
Summary: A little twist on that one episode "Walk on the Wild Side". Kitty catches Kurt walking around downtown and, being in her Siren outfit, decides to have fun with our lovable blue elf. Yeah, it's fluffy.


**Black Cat, Blue Elf**

**Summary: **A little twist on that one episode "Walk on the Wild Side". Kitty catches Kurt walking around downtown and, being in her Siren outfit, decides to have fun with our lovable blue elf. Yeah, it's fluffy.

**Note: As always, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing my work, especially kgirl. You're a star, hon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.**

oOo

It was near midnight, when most of the crimes in Bayville seemed to happen. The Sirens were out, stalking around, hoping to nab a car thief, a robber, a pickpocket—whatever they could find. Tabitha, founder and leader, was giving her girls orders. Her girls, of course, being Jean (who was pretty much co-leader), Amara, Rouge, and Kitty. They all wore shiny black ensemble, complete with shades, jacket, gloves, skin-tight leggings, and kick-ass boots.

"Ok girls," Tabby said, staring down on her fellow Sirens. "We're gonna split up and take this city on. Rouge, Jean, you two go check out 5th Street through Main. Kitty, check the back alleys near the Magnolia. Amara…you go see what's going on near the malls and stuff. I'll go check the warehouses."

Everyone nodded and took off. Kitty went east, easily gliding through walls, abandoned buildings, and anything else that would hold her up. The Magnolia area was near the fringes of downtown. It was pretty classy, borderline on the slummy part of town. It was a great teen hangout place. Kitty herself had been there many times (in normal garb, of course).

She slinked around in the shadows, keeping out of sight. _Shadowcat was never more fitting_, she mused wryly to herself.

The night was long and fairly uneventful. Kitty finally sat down, bored, and half-heartedly watched the people go by on the street. Then, she heard a voice. Not only a very distinct voice, but also a familiar one. She looked up to see Kurt (what was he doing out this late?) walking in her general direction. He was talking to himself in German—Kitty could only imagine what he was saying—and not really paying attention. Kitty stood up and pressed herself against the building. Kurt was walking right past her…

An idea popped into her mind. Instead of letting him go by, she stepped away from the wall a little, and said in a deeper voice than she usually used, "Hey, where are you going?"

Kurt stopped talking and spun around. Kitty retreated quickly, making herself once again invisible in the shadows. Kurt squinted. He could see a form in the darkness, small and thin, but that was about it.

"Who's there?" he asked warily. He tried to sound curious, because in all honesty he was.

Kitty chuckled. Good. He didn't recognize her voice. "Haven't you heard of us? Stalkers in the night? The ladies in black? Justice hunters?" She decided to play with him. How long could this go on before he figured it out? A look of understanding came over his face and he smiled. Oh no, had he just realized it was her?

"Ah, you're a lovely siren of ze night, I see. Have I done somezing to warrant your attention?"

Kitty moved around in the shadows. She changed her gait, her breathing, anything that Kurt might pick up on. "Apart from being a gorgeous guy out and about at the right time of the night?" Oh, God, did she really just say that? She blushed furiously in the darkness.

He raised a narrow black eyebrow. "Oh?" he wondered, his voice shifting towards amusement. "And to whom do I have ze pleasure of speaking vith, lovely girl in ze shadows?" He ran his tongue over his white fangs.

Kitty bit her lip. Wow. Kurt was interested in her. Well, he didn't know it was her, but still. He was coming off as being pretty sexy. Not that Kitty hadn't fantasized doing…stuff…with Kurt before—she totally had—but Kurt had always kept himself at a slight distance. Now, he was coming in closer. If she just played this right, maybe, just maybe…

"You're a charmer," Kitty replied. "And that accent doesn't hurt. What is it, French?"

Kurt kept trying to see her through the darkness. He cocked his head to one side, still seemingly amused and curious. "German, actually. Do you like it? Zome girls love ze foreign accent."

Kitty laughed. Crap, she hoped he didn't recognize her laugh. Kurt cocked his head a little more, listening. "Do I know you from somevhere?" he asked. "Your voice sounds familiar." Dang!

Kitty scrambled to think up something convincing. "I doubt it. If we'd met before, I definitely would have recognized you." _Brilliant Kitty_, she thought, giving herself an imaginary pat on the back. "What's your name?"

Kurt shrugged. "Kurt," he replied simply.

"Just Kurt?" Kitty tried to sound disappointed. "Don't they have last names in Germany?"

Kurt smirked. "Maybe. It's Wagner, if you vant to know." Kitty moved around some more. Kurt's eyes followed her curiously. "Do I get your name?"

Kitty shrugged. "Maybe," she echoed. "Answer me this first: what's a guy like you doing out on a Friday night by himself? Don't you have a girl or something?"

To her surprise, Kurt's eyes fell and his smile faded. "Oh, me? I…I don't have a girlfriend. I vish I did, but girls….zey don't seem to be too fond of me."

His voice sounded even, cool, but Kitty could hear the undercurrent of sadness. He was lonely. Her sweet, fuzzy elf—carefree and always happy—was lonely. He didn't have a girlfriend.

Kitty took a step forward. "Well, like, the girls you hang out with have got to be totally blind. You seem really nice. Not to mention you're gorgeous. And the accent's cool."

Kurt looked up, smiled a little. "Danke. You're very nice yourself."

Kitty bit her lip again. "Hey, like, maybe I could go out with you sometime," she offered. "Watching over the city's not as glamorous and you might think. I wouldn't mind a date."

Kurt thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, but thank you. I have zis girl, zis beautiful girl who lives near me. I'm going to ask her out someday, and have her be my first girlfriend. If I ever get the courage," he added in a whisper. Kitty, now curious herself, took another step forward.

"You've never had a girlfriend?"

He shook his head.

"Ever?"

He shook his head again.

"Whoa. So who's this girl you secretly like so much?" Kurt looked at her and smiled.

He leaned back against the far wall of the alley and said, "She lives at zis boarding school I go to. She's so beautiful and sweet. She says hi to me every morning at breakfast, but zen we never really talk until we're finished vith classes. She's kind of shy, but I don't know if she likes me, or not. She's…vell….she's Keety." He smiled at that. "And I love her."

Kitty, standing a mere twenty feet away from Kurt, gasped in surprise. What? Kurt l…loved her? It didn't seem possible, but it was. He'd just poured his heart out to her, not realizing whom he was really talking to. Kitty needed a minute to gather herself.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked at her silence. He pushed away from the wall and took a step in her direction.

Kitty swallowed before speaking. "Well, it's just that there's this guy I like too," she said. "I'm pretty shy myself, and he's so outgoing and sweet." She took a step forward. "He's amazing—brilliant, really—and funny. He tells jokes all the time. He's always following me around, talking about silly things. I like being with him, but I've never told him how I feel. And…he's never told me anything…"

They both took a step closer to each other. A strange, intense look filled Kurt's eyes. "I know how you feel. I just wish she'd"—

"Open up?" they both said at the same time. They were now only a few feet apart. Kurt was at the edge of the shadows. Kitty was a few feet away, facing him. They were both breathing quickly, their hearts pounding together.

Kurt took a step closer, closing the gap. "Keety?" he asked in surprise. Kitty exhaled. She shivered as a tingling sensation ran down her spine.

"Kurt."

Neither moved for a second. Then, Kurt took Kitty's hands and led her closer. He stroked the middle of her palms with his thumbs.

"Keety," he muttered warmly, nuzzling her with his soft face. Kitty looked up into his soft, golden eyes with wonder. He smiled down at her.

"Fuzzy." She looked at him, and they stood there like that, frozen in time. The world seemed to fade away, leaving Kurt and Kitty floating together, through some cosmos of space. All they saw was each other.

Kitty breathed into Kurt's neck, ran her cheek along his shoulder to feel its softness. "How did you know it was me?" she wondered.

Kurt kissed her on the top of the head. "Who else could it be? I don't usually talk to strangers like zat, and I guess it's because….I knew somevhere deep inside of me zat you veren't a stranger at all."

Kitty nodded. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said? About me being beautiful, and sweet and all?" Kurt paused and looked down at her. He started to say something, stopped, smiled, and bent down to kiss her again.

"I did, Katzchen." His throat tightened. "Every vord."

Kitty reached up and put her arms around his neck. "Me too." She lowered her eyes. "I don't know why I never said anything before."

"Maybe it was easier this way. You aren't as vulnerable, like zis"—he motioned at her outfit. "You're a siren."

She clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "I'm still Kitty Pryde," she pointed out.

Kurt chuckled a little. "Exactly. Zat's vhat's so appealing about all this. You're sexy and confident and not exactly Keety, but still mein Katzchen."

Kitty smiled. "I'm sexy? Wow, this is a night for surprise indeed."

Kurt ran his fingers along the underside of her jaw, raising her head, and said, "Vell, you are very sexy. Ze moonlight looks nice on your skin and your hair. Oh, and ze army boots and leather jacket don't hurt ze look, either. Mein siren of ze night."

"Please don't start calling me that. I think I prefer just Kitty."

Kurt grinned and stroked her face with his hand. "Vhatever you want, mein Katzchen. Now, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, quite seriously. Kitty stared into those golden eyes, captivated by them. They seemed to dance like flames, alive and vivacious. Kurt was so beautiful and powerful and just downright sexy.

"I never thought you'd ask," she breathed.

"Me either."

Kitty stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Kurt on the edge of his mouth. "I'm glad you did," she whispered.

*Fin*

oOo

**Ok, this was my first fanfiction based on a particular episode from Evolution. I wish the episode had panned out like this, but that's a crazy girl's fantasy. Give me some reviews if you wish Kurt and Kitty had hooked up like this. Hehe. **

**-The Ember Raven**


End file.
